Sea Green
by Moonbeam Ray
Summary: Annabeth is at her dream college...Harvard! But one very important thing is missing. Percy. She misses him so much, she thinks back on a few of her memories with him. Please REVIEW!


**Hey guys this is a little Percabeth one-shot I wrote at school when I was supposed to be doing research for my science paper, screw you school!**

**Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up to the sound of my room mate Carly. Carly had short curly brown hair deep brown eyes and fair skin. I'd moved in with her in our dorm room only three days before and I already disliked her. But that didn't really matter, I was at my dream college. Yes, I'm at Harvard. The only thing that really made me regret accepting my scholarship, was the fact that my boyfriend Percy Jackson was still in New York going to NYU.

It had only been a few days but I already missed him like crazy. I thought of the day we'd graduated.

_We were meeting at central park a few hours after graduation. I'd told him to bring his diploma so I knew that he'd actually graduated. I clutched my own diploma in one hand and with the other I tucked my hair behind my ear, like Ido when I'm nervous._

_"Hey Wise Girl!" Called a voice from a few yards away. I turned to see, the one and only, Percy Jackson._

_"Hey Seaweed Brain." I said being sure to use his nickname. Those nicknames would dive us crazy when we were younger but now they had kind of turned into cute pet names._

_Percy held out his diploma proudly._

_"I did it, never thought I would, but I graduated!" He said triumphantly._

_I rolled my eyes."I'm not sure if that's real..." I said teasingly knowing the comment would get under his skin._

_"Are you accusing me of not graduating!" He said in mock pain."Now you must suffer the consequences for such a crime" He said. At first I had no idea as to what he was doing then he walked over, picked me up in his arms. "Surrender!" He said_

_"Never!"_

_"Alright then Annabeth you asked for it!" He said before starting to tickle my stomach._

_"No! Hahaha. Stop! " I said between laughs. I squirmed in his arms but hie just tightened his grip and continued tickling me._

_"Okay, fine, I surrender! I surrender!" I said._

_"Yes, I win!" He said with a grin on his beautiful face._

_"Don't get too use to it Seaweed Brain."_

_"You couldn't have let me have that one moment of glory?" he said putting me down._

_"Nope." I said smirking._

_"Well it was nice while it lasted"_

_"So what are you gonna do now?" I asked him_

_"I don't know I never really thought I'd graduate." he said honestly "But I do know that you're gonna go on to be the greatest architect the world has ever seen." he said making me blush._

_"Come on, you must've put some thought into a career."_

_"Nah, I'm not really good at anything."_

_"That's not true." I said. He raised an eyebrow._

_In response I pressed my lips against his. I felt him smile into the kiss. I loved kissing him, his kisses were soft and gentle. He was great at being the love of my life. But I knew was referring to school._

_I knew that he couldn't stand classrooms, I knew that he hated home work with a passion, he found language arts tortuous, he couldn't make sense of math, and social studies just drove him up the wall. So in a nutshell Percy Jackson really hated school._

_I pulled away and looked into his beautiful sea green eyes. 'Wait a second' I thought to myself 'Sea' ,' Percy' then an idea came to my head._

_" Hey Percy, have you ever thought of marine biology?"_

So I guess it's kind of my fault that Percy's all the way in New York. But he did take a marine biology course in high school. And he always got A's and it was his favourite subject. And besides, NYU had a really good marine biology program. **(A/N I don' t actually know if they do but whatever)**

But that didn't stop me from missing his messy black hair, his lopsided smile, and his oh so beautiful green eyes.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower slipped some jeans and my Camp Half Blood T-shirt on. I tied my curly blonde hair (Percy called them princess curls) into a ponytail and joined Carly in the kitchen. She was munching on some Fruit Loops while looking at something in her hand. I didn't bother asking what it was, to be honest I didn't really care. I put some toast in the toaster and waited for it to pop. A few minutes later I heard a 'ding' signalling that my toast was ready. At this point Carly spoke up.

"Who is this?" She asked. For a second I didn't know what she was talking about, then I noticed that she was holding a photograph. I took a step forward to get a better look at it. Then I realized it was picture of Percy and I. That was one of my favourite pictures of us, it was taken last Christmas.

In the photo we're outside in my backyard. Our cheeks and noses are rosy and there is snow on the ground all around us. Percy's arms are around my waist and his lips are pressed against my cheek as I laughed. That day was so sweet. I remember complaining to my dad about taking the picture without asking, but it just looked so adorable I ended up thanking him for it.

That Christmas was a memory that I held close to my heart. Percy had been over for Christmas and had met all my relatives. None of which knew about the world of demigods, other then my dad, my step-mother, and my two step-brothers. Thank gods there was no monster attacks.

_I was at home in San Francisco when I heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it. I opened the door to see the most beautiful person alive. My boyfriend, Percy Jackson. I smiled. I'd invited him to come for Christmas break. I'd been waiting for him all day. So there he stood with that lopsided grin, messy black hair, and beautiful sea green eyes that I'd come to love so much._

_"Hey beautiful." He said, making me blush."Aw, I made you blush."_

_"Shut up Seaweed Brain. Don't make me regret inviting you."_

_"It was a compliment!"_

_I laughed "I'm glad you made it."_

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said smiling down at me._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I leaned up to kiss him but we were interrupted by my little brothers._

_"Ew! They're gonna kiss! That's gross!"_

_"Your just jealous." Percy said smiling at them._

_"No way! You two are disgusting!"_

_"Really now?" Percy said with that look in his eyes._

_The twins nodded, still making faces._

_"Okay then." He said and leaned in and kissed me. I could hear the twins making sounds but I didn't care. We kissed for a long time just to get to them. Percy pulled away and started laughing. _

_The twins really liked Percy, they liked to play with him. I remembered once Percy actually sat down with them and played Legos with for an hour. That was one of the many things I loved about Percy, no matter how old he got, he would always be a kid at heart._

_"Go tell dad that Percy arrived."I told them. They ran off yelling _

_"Percy's here! Percy's here!"_

_I turned to face him again. _

_"So I see Zues didn't blast you out of the sky." I said _

_"Nope, but he came pretty close."_

_"Come on we'll get you settled in the guest room." I said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs._

_A few days later it was Christmas Eve and all my relatives were over for a Christmas dinner._

_"So Annabeth, this is your boyfriend?" My aunt Janie asked. We were all sitting in the living room waiting for dinner to be done._

_"Yes." I replied with a smile._

_"It's nice to meet you young sir."she said holding out her hand and Percy shook it._

_I heard the door open again and my step-grand mother walked into the room. Something you need to know about her, she's kind of strange._

_"Hello everyone!" She yelled_

_Helen, my step-mother, walked up to her._

_"Mother, turn your hearing aid on."_

_"What! I can't hear you! Speak up!" she yelled._

_Helen just reached up and switched it on._

_"Can you hear me now?"_

_"Of course I can, why wouldn't I?" She said. I always thought that she was kind of funny._

_She turned to face Percy and I sitting in the love seat together.(weird, right?)_

_"Are you Percy? Annabeth's boyfriend?" Gran asked_

_"Yes I am." He replied_

_"Oh!"_

_She walked over and took his face in her hands and examined it. He looked pretty uncomfortable. _

_"You seem like a nice boy Percy. Oh, you two look so sweet together." She smiled. She kissed his face. He looked kind of startled. He reached up and took her hands off his face._

_"How about a hand shake next time." He said with a light smile. Soon after that Helen anounced that dinner was ready._

_Dinner consisted of Bobby and Mattew seeing who could eat the most stuffing, wich led to both of them having a sick stomach, Percy telling strange jokes and making everyone (inclueding me) laugh, Gran hitting uncle George with her cane when he put his elbows on the table, my dad spilling random facts about the civil war wich led to grampa Stan telling one of those 'back when I was in the army' stories, and my little cousin Alex getting drunk off of cherry root beer._

_After dinner Bobby and Mathew were clearly feeling better because they ran up to Percy and I._

_"Can you guys come outside and play with us?" Bobby asked._

_"Please?" Mathew asked clasping his hands together in prayer._

_"Sure." Percy said._

_Once we were outside the twins wanted to have a snowball fight. Bobby and Mathew both wanted to have Percy on their team, but since he's my boyfriend I won that argument._

_It was Percy and I versus Bobby and Mathew. Not exactly on their favour. We stood on opposite sides of the back yard._

_"Ready, set...GO!" I yelled. Both teams ran forward and started hurling snow balls. Since Percy and I have been fighting with each other for years, we creamed them. Just totally wiped the floor with them not literally of course, but you get what I mean._

_Bobby and Mathew admitted defeat I started laughing Percy put his arms around my waist and planted a kiss on my cheek. I saw a flash and looked up and on the deck stood my dad with a camera._

I smiled at the thought of the memory.

"That's my boyfriend." I replied.

"What's his name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"He's cute. How long have you known him?"

"He's been my best friend since we were twelve."

"Wow. That's a long time. Is he coming here for college?"

"No, he's going to NYU."

"Oh, I see. Where did you two meet?"

I hesitated before answering that one. I mean a couldn't very well tell her that we'd met at a summer camp for children of the olympian gods. She'd probably call the cops or something.

"At a camp." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the entire truth.

"When did you two start dating?"

"When we were sixteen." I replied. "Hey Carly, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She replied casually.

"Why do you care so much about my social life?" It was really confusing me.

"Because, I want to be your friend." I was a bit shocked at her answer. "And because you two look so cute together and I want to know every detail."

I smiled. Maybe I'd miss judged Carly. She was already starting to grow on me. From that moment, I could tell that she and I were going to be good friends.

"Okay, carry on with your questions." I said.

"Yay! For your first kiss," the thought of Percy kissing underwater made blush a little. "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"I kissed him."

"OMG! You go girl! Next question, what do you love most about him?"

"There is no way I can chose! I love everything about him. He's sweet, he's funny, he's charming, I love the way he kisses me, I love the way he makes me feel inside, I love his stupid sarcastic remarks, I love the way his hair is always in a mess, I love the way he's not as smart as me. I can't decide." I said.

"But what if you had to chose." She reasoned

"Um... I don't know," I thought of my Seaweed Brain miles away. Him in all of his Percyness, him and his beautiful sea green eyes...

"I'm gonna have to say his sea green eyes."

Percy's eyes seemed to reflect his mood. When he was happy, they were bright and sparkling. When he was angry they were dark.

Oh how I missed him. My beautiful Percy with his beautiful sea green eyes. And he was mine, all mine.

Carly and I continued our conversation. I learned that she had a boyfriend. His name was Andrew Greenwood. He was coming here for college, I have to admit I felt a bit jealous of her.

Back then I didn't know that years later Carly would be my brides mate when Percy and I got married. Carly would be there the day I vowed my soul and heart to my best friend. And I could forever call Percy and sea green eyes mine, all mine.

The End

**Tada! I hope you liked it. Please Review, tell me what you think. Please!**

**Also in your reviews could you answer a question of mine, are you a cat person or a dog person. My friend and I have this on going argument about that, so tell me!**

**Luv ya!**

**Moonbeam Ray**


End file.
